Recruited
by The Writer Es
Summary: Matt Garrety is still struggling to find the truth about his powers after the deaths of Steve and Andrew. Nick Fury wants to know the truth, as well, so why not kill two birds with one stone and have Matt join the team. But sometimes, the truth should remain hidden. Set before CA:TWS and after IM3 and T:TDW. Cannon pairings, eventual Steve/Natasha mentions of past Clint/Natasha
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! I hope that if your'e reading this, you've watched both movies. If you've only seen Avengers, I'll try to explain Chronicle the best that I can. But seriously, watch the movie ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either of these brilliant movies. If I did, I would have a lot of money...**

* * *

Matt Garetty walked set the camera up on the side of the snowy mountain, and then turned it on. He looked into it and began to speak. "Hey, Andrew." he said, paused, then began speaking once more.

"I just wanted to say that... I'm sorry and, uh... I hope... that you know that I did what I had to do. You're not a bad person. I know that. That's all that matters. And, uh, I want you to know that I'm gonna be better from now on. I'm gonna help people. I'm gonna find out what happened to us down there. I don't care how long it takes. I'm gonna get answers. I'm gonna do it for you, and I'm gonna do it for Steve. And… I just... I love you, man. I didn't ever get a chance to tell you, but I love you. And guess what?" He smiled, and turned the camera so that it was facing the beautiful Tibetan monastery behind him. He had chosen this place because Andrew had always wanted to come here.

"You made it," he told the camera. He walked a little farther away from the camera before yelling out into the cold air. "Whoo-hoo!" He could hear it echoing off of the mountains, "_Whoo-hoo, whoo-hoo!_"

He turned back towards the camera. "Isn't it beautiful?" he said. "Goodbye, Andrew."

He walked away from the camera. He didn't look back, because he _wasn't_ going to look back, not anymore. From now on, he would only look forward. He took off from the ground, flying into the cold air, relishing the feeling of being weightless.

* * *

Far away, in the city of New York, Director Fury was showing his team of Avengers some footage that they had obtained from surveillance cameras, cell phones, everything they could get their hands on. Needles to say, the findings from all the footage was pretty freaky.

"So, these kid touched a glowing rock, enabling them to fly and move objects with their minds, then one of them dies after another one goes insane, and the insane one is ultimately killed by his cousin?" Tony Stark summed up. "That is some serious stuff."

_'__Serious stuff' _pretty much summed up what all the other Avengers were feeling.

"I do not understand the origin of this 'glowing rock'," Thor said, "it appears to have originated on another world."

"Is it Asguaridian?" asked Clint Barton with a frown.

Natasha Romanov rolled her eyes. "Obviously not, Clint. Thor doesn't even know what it is."

Bruce Banner looked at the first tape, taken from a slightly dented camera that they had found. "It looks alien, that's for sure," he said, "but I don't know how or why it would've gotten underground."

"What do you think, Captain Rogers?" asked Fury, staring at the blonde man who was sitting quietly.

"I think that we should help Matt." Steve said finally. "He needs to find out what happened to him, we need to find out what happened to him. We can kill two birds with one stone."

"I do not understand, why are we killing birds?" asked Thor, and Tony rolled his eyes.

"It's a figure of speech, Thor. It means to take care of two things at once. Like brushing your teeth in the shower." he said, and the others gave him weird looks, but made no comment.

"I'll send a team of agents out to find this kid. If they're unable, I want you to go." Fury said to them.

"Which agents?" Natasha asked suspiciously. "Why not just send us first?"

"Because until we find out what that alien rock was, this kid is going to be classified as an 084. The team that I'm sending in specializes in 084." He didn't find it necessary to say that one of them _was_ an 084.

The four superheroes and the two spies stared at him. "You can leave now." Fury finally said, feeling somewhat annoyed.

They got up from where they were sitting and headed out of the room, with Clint grumbling something about Fury thinking the team of agents were more capable then he and Romanov.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Seattle, a young man opened his eyes for the first time in weeks. It was… dark. And cramped. Obviously, he was in a box of some kind. He remembered that he could use him mind to move the box, to get _out_ of the box. He concentrated on the box, and realized where he was.

_Aw, crap_. He was in a coffin. In a _grave_. He was freakin' _dead_.

And with that, Steve Montgomery used his telekinesis to remove the dirt and grass from on top of his coffin, opened the coffin itself, and found himself standing in a moonlit graveyard.

* * *

**So, yeah, there it is. STEVE LIVES! More shall come at a later date :)**

**~Es**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! All you guys have been so nice!**

**Review Replies:**

Raychaell Dionzeros**: Yay! I'm so glad that you like it! And yes, i was surprised that there were no other xovers for this catagory.**

morticiajeannie**: Aw, thanks! Yeah, it always sucks when there's this really good fanfiction, but no one continues it.**

GhostyGuest** (Guest): Thanks! I'm glad that you're enjoying it :)**

edboy4926**: Glad that you like it. And, yeah, I wanted Steve to be in it. And who say's Andrew isn't going to come back *gives evil grin**

ParadoxicOrder8**: Thank you! And, no, I don't think I'm going to do that. I'm not familiar with those other series. Good luck with it, though**

Em** (guest): Missa! You are the bestest friend EVAH! Here's your update, my faithful servant :) :)**

* * *

Steve flew out of the graveyard and into the city, making sure to stay out of sight. Seriously, if someone saw him and recognized him as the dead kid, there would be a lot of questions. Not to mention having to face his parents. _Yikes._

What he saw when he arrived surprised him. There was a huge hole in the side of the hospital, covered by clear plastic tarps, as well as other damaged buildings. There were also huge cracks and craters in the road and in the pavement all around.

"What the hell happened here?" Steve muttered to himself.

Making sure that no one could see him, he landed behind a building. He was about to step out from behind it, when he realized something: he was still wearing his death suit. It would draw attention to him like a flashing neon light. Instead, feeling somewhat guilty, he managed to get a pair of gray sweats and a dark blue hoodie, both with the words '_I 3 Seattle'_ on them, from a little tourist shop that was currently empty. Okay… now he just had to find somewhere where he could change clothes.

After a while, he decided that it would probably be best to fly away from the city, maybe find a gas station or something. He didn't quite know how long he flew, but he definitely wasn't in Seattle anymore. Hell, he might not even be in Washington anymore. He was flying over a forest full of tall pine trees, and there was some fog around him, making it difficult to make out any identifying landmarks.

Steve finally found a gas station to change in, and after he changed his clothes, he was able to throw his suit into a dumpster. Well, now that that was taken care of, he needed to find Matt and Andrew…

Great. This should be easy. _Not._

* * *

Matt decided that he hated Puerto Rico. Why, you ask? Well, because he had been reading about strange glowing alien rocks - you'd be surprised at how few accounts there were - and had gotten a lead that had sent him to Puerto Rico. The weather was way too hot, especially compared to the cold of Tibet. He figured that it would just take some getting used too. That was before the mosquitoes.

Oh, _the mosquitoes_! They were awful; biting him at every moment, making his skin itch. He vaguely wondered why his mental shield wasn't working. I mean, if it could stop and _bend_ a metal fork, then surely it could stop a few measly little insects, right? Apparently not. Dang it.

And to top it all off, Matt was pretty sure someone was having him followed. He had seen a man with dark blonde hair and sun glasses a couple of times today, and a pretty red headed women once about a week ago. They were probably following him because they thought he was dangerous, he mused to himself. Well, he didn't blame them, after all that stuff that went on with Andrew. He wasn't quite sure if they were working for the government, or if they were their own little thing, but he really didn't feel like finding out quite yet. He had more pressing matters at hand.

* * *

"Got visual on Garrety," Clint said quietly into his hidden microphone.

"What's he doing?" came Natasha's voice through the ear-piece.

"Well, nothing, really. He's walking. I think he saw me a couple of times, though."

"Clint, you idiot! We are master assassins, how the hell did he manage to see you?" Natasha yelled at him.

"Do you want to hear my theory?"

"Not particularly, no, but I suspect that you're going to inform me anyway, aren't you?"

"Mmm, you know me so well, Tasha. Anyway, he must have heightened senses or something, because I am on super-stealth mode. I'm not even shooting anyone, I shouldn't draw attention!" Clint said.

"Well, _don't_ draw attention, Clint, or this entire thing will be pointless, got it?" Natasha said, clearly annoyed. "If we mess this up, Fury will put Stark on the case."

"Why not just have Banner talk to the kid," Clint asked, "I mean, he knows what it's like to be considered a dangerous monster, doesn't he?"

"You're getting off track, Clint. Just… follow the kid."

"Uh, about that…"

"You lost him, didn't you?"

"No, no, not _lost_, just, uh, lost sight of him."

"_Urgh,_ you are worse than Stark!"

Clint was about to retort, but suddenly a voice came from behind him, "Who are you and why are you following me?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Seattle, the burned body of Andrew Detmer disappeared from the morgue.

* * *

**So it's a little shorter than what I wanted it to be (778 words without the authors notes) but I really wanted to get it out before my last day of school, which is tomorrow. Enjoy, and R&R!**

**~Es**


End file.
